Lizzie Saltzman
Elizabeth "Lizzie" Saltzman is one of the twin daughters of Alaric Saltzman and Jo Laughlin. She is currently being carried via surrogacy by Caroline Forbes. Her existence was revealed in Let Her Go by Kai, the babies' uncle. However, in I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime, Kai stabs Jo in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. In Best Served Cold, it was revealed that the Gemini Coven transferred the twins into Caroline's womb. Lizzie Saltzman is a member of the Saltzman Family and the Parker Family. History Season Six In Let Her Go, while Jo was thinking she was sick from food poisoning it was revealed to her by her brother that she's pregnant, after she gives him her power in order for him to survive the consequences of the jacked merging ritual he performed with his brother, Luke, instead of Jo. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, Jo and Alaric began to pick out names for the baby. In I Never Could Love Like That, Elena finds out about Jo's pregnancy when she tells her that Kai had been imprisoned in the 1903 prison world. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Jo and Bonnie are attacked by Lily during Jo's bachelorette party. As she is about to feed on Jo, Lily hears the babies' heartbeats and tells her that she is expecting twins. Later, Jo tells Alaric that they will be having twins and that the Gemini Coven will want to get their hands on them to strip Kai of power by performing another twin merge. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Damon reveals that Jo is dead and believed the twins were also dead. Season Seven In Best Served Cold, it is revealed by Valerie Tulle that the twins actually survived Kai's attack on Jo, due to the fact that the Gemini Coven performed a spell to save the twins. It was also revealed that Caroline Forbes is currently pregnant with the twins. Appearances Season 6 *''Let Her Go'' (first mentioned) *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' (mentioned) *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (mentioned) *''Because'' (mentioned) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (ultrasound and mentioned only) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' (mentioned) *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' (mentioned) Season 7 *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' (seen in flash-foward) *''Best Served Cold'' (Mentioned) *''Mommie Dearest'' (ultrasound and mentioned only) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (mentioned) *''7x14'' Trivia *In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, it is revealed by Lillian Salvatore that she was expecting twins. *Since they are twins, they are next in line to become leader of the Gemini Coven. However they won't have to merge since there's literally no more Gemini coven since its only the two of them left. *If the Gemini Coven found out about the twins then they would have tried to take them from Jo and Alaric in order to strip Kai of his power as leader of the coven. *It was believed that the twins died along with Jo, however, they managed to survive after the Gemini Coven performed a spell to preserve them. *Lizzie is named after Caroline Forbes' mother, Elizabeth (She's likely the blonde one) and her sister Josie is named after their mother Josette. Gallery 7X04-2.jpg 7X04-4-Alaric.jpg 7X07-135-Twins.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Saltzman Family Category:Parker Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Gemini Coven Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters